This disclosure relates generally to a toilet seat, and more particularly to an elevated toilet seat assembly.
Modern bathrooms are equipped with toilets having toilet seats that provide a relatively comfortable surface for individuals to utilize the facilities of the bathroom. Individuals with balance and mobility issues, such as the elderly or persons having temporary or permanent physical impairments, may have difficulty sitting on and raising from a conventional toilet seat. For example, these individuals may lack the muscles required to safely reach the toilet seat, possibly resulting in harm to the individual.
Elevated toilet seats are known that provide a raised surface to allow individuals with physical impairments to reach the toilet seat with less exertion than required with a conventional toilet seat. These elevated toilet seats typically include locking mechanisms for securing the elevated seat relative to the toilet. For example, one known elevated toilet seat includes a knob that is rotatable to engage a hook on the inside of the toilet bowl rim.
Disadvantageously, known elevated toilet seats are difficult to install and remove from the existing toilet. Typically, the tools are required to remove the elevated seat from the toilet. Additionally, elevated toilet seat designs that include rotatable knobs that engage hooks on the interior of the toilet bowl rim may be an intrusion because the knob protrudes into the living space. The components that engage the inside of the toilet bowl rib can be nauseating to clean as these extra surfaces can collect mold, fecal matter, urine and the like.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an elevated toilet seat that is easy to clean, easy to install and remove, and that is installable on existing toilet bowls of various shapes and sizes.